Unrequited Love
by maureenlps
Summary: Poor Toby Dale. In love with someone who might not love him back. Although, what are the chances that they might actually get a happy ending together? /BoyxBoy\\


So…..

Introductions…

Hello, my name is Toby Dale and currently, I'm in a situation I would not like to explain.

"F-f-uck~ f-faster, Isaac~"

Yup.

My current situation.

My head rest upon my headboard of my bed. My aqua blue eyes closing shut. My dick getting the best treatment it's ever got in years…..

By my right hand.

Yup.

I'm a sicko pervert.

My thoughts were soon disturbed as I finally 'reached my peak' and came all over my with bed sheets.

Well…that was fun.

I'm currently lying down on my bed, just imagining one of Isaac's soft slightly tan hand rubbing my cheek while his other is petting my strawberry blonde hair.

"_Toby," he starts "do you want to go for round 2?" his chocolate brown hair is now slick, covered with sweat. A glint of lust appearing in his beautiful brown eyes._

"Whatever you say, Isaac~" I say out loud, a bit too seductively.

"What the fuck are you saying, Toby? Just hurry up and get your gay ass to school." My sister interrupts my daydream.

Wait.

When did she get here?

You know what, I don't care… she already knows I'm gay so fuck it.

I started to get ready to go to school but before I knew it, when I got out of the shower, school already started.

I shouldn't have had an imaginary make out session with Isaac in the shower…

It's his fault though, for being so damn hot.

Anyways, since it's late I don't have time to blow dry my hair….like a real man.

I just hate it when my hair is wet, though…It sticks to my neck and I just hate that feeling..…something wet on your neck…unless it's Isaac's tongue, of course.

God, I love Isaac.

I let some of my bangs fall into my face as I brush my hair, looking into the bathroom mirror.

I feel my hair is getting too long… The last time I cut it was like 2 months ago, so it's a bit above of my shoulders… It's supposed to be up to my neck… but now, it's about 2 inches below…

I ask my sister if she can drive me to school and to my luck she says yes.

'I guess she's not on her period today' I think to myself.

We both get into the car, me in the passengers seat.

"So," she starts while getting in the drivers seat "who is this Isaac kid?" she smirks at me starting the car.

"None of _your_business" I state and she laughs at me.

"He's probably one of your fuck buddies, you little whore." She jokes at me. Yet I wish it was true.

I start to blush, thinking about Isaac if he really was my….."fuck buddy" whatever that is….

A few minutes of silence and we finally get to the school. Me, not concentrating on that, suddenly hears her voice.

"I bet that kid right there is this Isaac kid." She jokes at me again, nudging my in the arm.

"I bet you're wrong… Isaac's always ea-" I turn my head to the car window and shut myself up.

Is my sister some sort of mind reader genie thing or what.

I turn to see the very same Isaac I was thinking about this morning scurrying towards the high school.

"hmm…. So I was right!" she says at me playfully. I suddenly get all flustered and leave the car, slamming the door close.

Fuck.

Now she knows what he looks like.

Whenever I get a crush my sister always ruins it for me by telling them some disturbing thing about me….

Therefore, young ones, I am single and will always be if she knows the identity of my 'soon to be boyfriend'.

I run into the school, quickly catching up to the chocolate brown haired male in front of me.

Aka Isaac.

"H-hey." I say to him, hoping he would look back and reply. Although, we're both about 10 minutes late, rushing to class.

He stops in his tracks, me soon following his lead to be in front of him.

"Hey, Toby," He says with an angelic tone and a playful grin.

"you late too?" he asks and I nod.

"W-what class do you have, Isaac?" I ask him, mentally cursing at myself for stuttering every fucking time.

"Toby," he starts, I love it when he sais my name. "We both have P.E together. Remember?" he tilts his head a bit to the side and I can see his chocolate brown bangs flowing to one side.

"O-oh yeah!" I quickly say, a bit too loud. He starts to chuckle at me. "I almost forgot.. sorry.." I quietly say.

He chuckles at me more.

I wonder why….

"So… why were you late?" I asked him while we were walking to the gym.

"Oh… I was driving to school with my dad, but he needed to drop something off at a friend's house." He sais, with no emotion. "How about you, Toby?" he asks me, looking as if I was going to say something super exciting.

Well… I would… but I don't think _"oh I was late because I was thinking of you fucking me and I sort of got carried away and-"_

"I over slept." I say after a few seconds.

"Oh, really?" he asks me with a bored tone.

Fuck.

I bored him to death.

Luckily, we reach the gym right in time after practically slow motion walking down the hallways with Isaac.

We opened the doors and the P.E teacher scolded us for being late. Well… mostly me…

Our P.E teacher, , is a very weird man.

He's pretty tan and has an almost-bald head and always wears a red baseball cap.

Probably to hide his balding head.

He looks pretty chubby but I'm not sure if that's fat or muscle.

Probably both.

He always makes weird eye contact with the girls in the class but after a few months of noticing this, he's been looking at me weird, too…

" Mr. Dale and Mr. Case," he starts. I notice a weird glint in his eyes.

"You two in room 239 after school." He says and walks away.

Fuck.

I don't want to be in detention with Isaac. I might go crazy and start raping him without noticing it…

The rest of the day was just a big blur, for I don't have Isaac in any of my other classes.

As for P.E, I was just looking at Isaac's ass the whole time...

Hopefully he didn't notice.

Right now, it's the end of the day and I'm walking to room 239.

Luckily, the room's not too far from where I am now.

Because I'm in room 224 sweeping the room for my bio teacher like a good student should.

Little does know, I'm just here so I don't get myself arrested for raping Isaac.

I offered to clean the desks but she kicked me out.

Literally.

She kicked me.

And it hurts because she was wearing heals.

So, I'm walking down the halls, pass by the water fountain, and finally get to room 239.

Once I open the door, the first thing I notice were the dimmed lights.

After a few seconds, I notice a body standing.

Not just any body.

A naked body.

Fuck.


End file.
